moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Byrwin Trestor
Sir Byrwin Trestor the Selfless (born Byrwin Trestor) is an aged Knight of the Silver Hand currently residing in Elwynn Forest. Sir Byrwin recently left retirement to join the Stormwind Silver Hand and continue his career as a Knight. His Past Childhood Born to a humble merchant family in Southshore, Byrwin was the sole child of Erwin and Isabell Trestor. Byrwin experienced a happy childhood, filled with playing and happiness back when the Eastern Kingdoms prospered and were peaceful. Originally, Byrwin was meant to follow in the family business but he decided that the merchant life was not for him and elected to become a soldier of the Kingdom of Lordaeron, beginning as a mere footman, enlisting at the young age of 20. The First War Although the Kingdom of Lordaeron did not participate in the First War, Byrwin had proven himself as a capable soldier by then through dealings with bandits and other violent confrontations. Byrwin often became a leader and thus had been knighted as a Knight of Lordaeron. Thus as a Knight, Byrwin was given the opportunity to enter and train in the Order of the Silver Hand once the war was over. Sir Byrwin managed to pass his trials and was a proper Knight of the Silver Hand before long. After the First War had ended, Byrwin returned home to see that Southshore was no longer the same town he had grown up in. It was now filled with refugees from the south, although Byrwin treated his new neighbors well enough. The Second War Throughout the Second War, Byrwin saw plenty of conflict. Although absent for the Horde's assault of Southshore, in which both off his parents were injured and later died to Byrwin's despair, Byrwin was stationed in northern Lordaeron to aid the victims of war there before riding to Lordaeron City to crush the Horde's siege. As a true Knight of the Silver Hand, Sir Byrwin rode with Lord Anduin Lothar during the Assault of Blackrock Spire and witnessed the legendary duel between Lothar and Doomhammer. Although, Byrwin was injured in the battle and was escorted back north to his home to recover as the Second War ended. Byrwin was then awarded the Second War Campaign Medal with two bars for the Siege of Lordaeron and the Assault on Blackrock Spire. Sir Byrwin was also proclaimed Sir Byrwin the Selfess for his unselfish efforts in northern Lordaeron in aiding the victims of the war, taking the title with honor, becoming one of the more prominent paladins within the Order of the Silver Hand. Peace Following the Second War, Sir Byrwin regained his health back home in Southshore before returning to Stratholme where he resided at the headquarters of his Order. Byrwin made a few trips back home to Southshore to keep his family home there in order and to receive the promised incomes from his fathers merchant business, which his uncle had picked up. The Third War Sir Byrwin's involvement in the Third War began with his arrival with Uther the Lightbringer who saved Prince Arthas and Jaina Proudmoore's forces at Hearthglen. Afterwards, Sir Byrwin was present at the beginning of the Culling of Stratholme, however he departed with Uther the Lightbringer, refusing to participate in the slaughter. Sir Byrwin remained with the Order of the Silver Hand throughout the remainder of their existence during the Third War. However after the murder of Uther by Prince Arthas, Sir Byrwin considered the order dead and returned home to Southshore where he survived the remainder of the war and resided for a great time, considering himself retired at the age of fifty-one. Retirement After his return home to Southshore, Sir Byrwin Trestor the Selfless became a venerated figure in his hometown. Byrwin considered joining his uncle, Cerwin Trestor, in his merchant business but decided not to. Rather he expanded his small plot of land and became a humble farmer as well as a knight and defender of Southshore. Byrwin considered seeking a wife to father children with, but unfortunately in his youth he had been far too caught up in his quest for glory as a knight, that he was a bit old for that now. Byrwin was among the former Knights of the Silver Hand who resided in Southshore who had chosen to spend the remainder of their days there. Byrwin still received some gold from his uncles merchant profits and was able to support himself with what profit he earned as a farmer. Cataclysm and the Destruction of Southshore Following the Cataclysm, the Forsaken released the Forsaken Blight upon Southshore, destroying Byrwin's own home, crops and most of the village of Southshore. In despair, Sir Byrwin donned his armor again and helped escort the citizens of Southshore to the nearby settlement of Hillsbrad Fields. Although that too was later destroyed by Forsaken and turned into the Sludge Fields. Once more, Sir Byrwin escorted his fellow Hillsbradians, eventually arriving at Fenris Isle. Here, the Hillsbrad refugees were secured safety and Sir Byrwin remained in Fenris for several years. However, in his valiant protection of his fellow Hillsbradians, Byrwin realized the vigor in him was not lost yet and in 625 K.C, Sir Byrwin departed Fenris. Journey South After understanding he still had some fight left in him, Sir Byrwin departed Fenris Isle by rowboat, landing on the Misty Shore. From here, Sir Byrwin journeyed as a lone knight, making his way past the Uplands into the Alterac Mountains. Fearing Syndicate, Sir Byrwin snuck past Strahnbrad under the cover of nightfall until he arrived at the Thondroril River. Sir Byrwin followed the river south, until cutting east coming to Thoradin's Wall, examining the wall, Sir Bywin found a large enough gap for him to slip through unnoticed. Sir Byrwin traveled through the Arathi Highlands, crossed the Thandol Span and then through the Wetlands until he reached Menethil Harbor. From there, Sir Byrwin was able to purchase a place on a merchant vessel that was sailing to Stormwind City. Sir Byrwin managed to arrive in Stormwind City, exhausted, seasick and yearning to return to his old days of knighthood. Throughout his journey, Sir Byrwin entered a vast amount of confrontations, some positive and negative. Sir Byrwin managed to defend himself from Forsaken Scouts and Syndicate, but also aided those in need. In the Kingdom of Stormwind Upon his arrival in the Kingdom of Stormwind, Byrwin arranged to purchase property in Elwynn Forest due to the expensive rate of much of the property in the city. Initially, Byrwin took a week of settling into his quaint cottage to familiarize himself with his surroundings and neighbors. Byrwin then ventured into Stormwind City, in search for a knightly order. There he found the Remnants of Lordaeron. Despite his arduous journey south, Byrwin only returned back up north to rebuild his kingdom. Appearance, Personality and Remarkable Possessions ((WIP)) Category:Characters Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Knights Category:Lordaeronian Category:Paladins